


《情有独钟》chapter 6

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [6]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 41





	《情有独钟》chapter 6

“赫宰，上次东南亚端独狼的老窝，但是他没在。他儿子被你当场杀了，独狼逃走了。”  
“他最近又回来了，你先回部队待命。我知道你最近新有了个omega，但是需要走的时候，你心里有数。”

李赫宰从部队大楼里走出来，心情却十分沉重。最后几句话并没有跟他明说，只说让他通知家里的人多注意安全，他便明白什么意思。  
自己之前在东南亚一带活动的太显眼，有人盯上他了。好在他们家住在部队大院里，不会有人敢明目张胆的下手，只是总喜欢跑出去玩的李东海还是有点危险。  
更何况……  
李赫宰头疼起来，上个礼拜声势浩大的订婚宴几乎没人不知道他跟富可敌国的李家omega订婚的事。太过张扬的坏处就是如果有人想拿李东海捏他，一拿一个准儿。  
他看了眼时间，李东海这时候定在郊外跟朋友们玩车。李赫宰驱车过去，他不放心，还是得亲眼看着李东海才行，正好要跟他说自己回部队的事。

“那以后，你不能回家了吧？”  
李东海玩的正开心，老远看见李赫宰的奔驰停在外边，他当即骑着机车开过去。听李赫宰说完心里有些难过，他本就害怕李赫宰不在家的时候，等李赫宰回部队，自己就彻底一个人在家了。  
李赫宰揉揉他的头“还是可以回来的，你也可以去宿舍找我。你是我的omega，可以住到我的宿舍，但是要提前申请。”  
“那还是别这么麻烦了，突然把你叫回去肯定有事。”李东海一见李赫宰有些为难，赶紧解释“我不是要问你干嘛去，我知道你们有纪律，你就告诉我安不安全就行。”

李赫宰软下目光，真惹人疼。  
“安全的，你别担心。”  
“最近可能不太平，你出门…最好少出门吧。”

李东海追了两步“我跟你一起回去，我不想玩了。”

李东海是有车的，所以就没坐在李赫宰车里，不远不近的跟在李赫宰车后。郊区属于最新开发的一块地，马路是新铺的，地上的车线标记都是崭新的。  
等红灯的间隙李赫宰透过两侧的后车镜望着李东海出神，一身黑夹克十分精神。他有看过李东海玩车，确实是玩的好，他原本只觉得这是李东海的爱好所以不干涉，那次看完后便明里暗里支持他玩。不为别的，只是李东海摘下机车安全帽时，嘴角带着得意笑容的模样简直让他爱惨了。

绿灯亮起，李赫宰回过神，踩下油门。马上快到十字路口的中间时左手边突然窜出一辆车，全速冲向李赫宰的车，车头直冲着驾驶座。  
李赫宰压根来不及反应，两秒钟就明白不论是加速还是减速，这一撞都是免不了的。那车的车速快得惊人，他僵在车内眼睁睁地看着那辆车冲自己而来。  
说时迟那时快，身后缓缓跟着的机车也猛地提速，从奔驰的左后方全速前进。李赫宰瞪大眼睛，他知道李东海想干嘛了，他不想要命了？！  
就好像看电影动作被放慢了一样，明明就是几秒钟的事李赫宰却看得清清楚楚。那辆泛着金属光的机车直直向前冲过去，车上的人最后给爱车加速，将那辆平日里无比爱惜的机车送上最后的路程。然后在极快的车速中从车上跳下来，巨大的冲击力硬是在地上滚了好几圈才缓冲停下。  
然后发出一声巨响，向他驶来的面包车被那辆全速前进的机车撞歪，偏离原来的路线，“咣”的一声和他的车头撞在一起。奔驰的紧急气囊自动开启，把李赫宰很好地保护在车内。  
现场一片狼藉，车身的碎片因为剧烈的碰撞飞溅三四米远，碎玻璃划伤了附近地上的李东海。机车半个车身都嵌进面包车的车门，奔驰的左前侧已经碎的不成样子，面包车更是没法看。  
这一切的变故发生的太快，饶是李赫宰也在车内愣了几秒才反应过来，看着那辆直接报废的百万机车想起什么。

李东海！

他费力从变形的车里钻出，不远处李东海也打着晃从地上爬起来。他长这么大第一次这样跳车，浑身都疼，还好没出什么大事，自己都觉得自己命大。

“李东海！你疯了吗？谁让你冲上来的！！”李赫宰几步跑到人面前，两手犹豫半天也不敢碰李东海，怕他哪里骨折了。  
“你是不是疯了？！你是不是想吓死我！”李赫宰简直快被吓死了，他做梦都想不到李东海敢在那种时候冲上来。  
那车是李东海最宝贝的机车，不因为别的，只因为那车起步极快，车身又稳，全速开起来像利刃一般。也就得亏是这车撞了面包车，换做其他的车可能不会有最后把汽车撞偏的效果。  
李东海活动了下身体，疼的龇牙咧嘴。他也受了不小的惊吓，脸都是白的。  
“靠，吓死我了。你没事吧？”

“你是omega！！遇到这种事要先跑，明白了吗，先跑！”

“我这不是跑了嘛，再说这情况特殊。”李东海越过他去看车祸现场，目光转了一圈又回到李赫宰身上“吓死我了，那车怎么回事啊？司机呢？”

李赫宰不语，那司机自然是死了的。仗着自己车好抗撞，又有李东海那辆机车救了他一命，不然直接撞上来，他估计现在也不在了。  
李东海转念想起之前李赫宰才嘱咐过自己的话，是不是有什么坏人要来报复了。  
“这是…故意的？”  
“没事，可能是司机疲劳驾驶吧。”  
李赫宰不愿意让李东海知道太多，免得把人吓到。他声音骤然冷下来，打电话给部队一一交代，揽着李东海的手臂却动作温柔，抱进怀里拍了拍。  
“一会部队来接我们，如果有人单独问你话，照实说就行，别害怕。”  
“你放心。”  
李东海这个人虽然野惯了，但毕竟是上层社会出来的孩子，见得多知道的也多，大事面前从来不会骄矜。  
见他这样李赫宰便放下心，转而去看他身上的伤。得亏李东海穿了夹克，皮质的衣服厚，有衣服的保护那些碎片只是划伤并没有大碍。只不过他跳车的时候摔的不轻，胳膊上一片淤青。omega本就身娇肉贵，连成一片的伤痕触目惊心，有些地方甚至已经发紫。  
李赫宰拧紧眉，心疼极了。板着脸轻轻给他吹一吹，疼惜地牵住手“我一定弄明白怎么回事。”  
李东海笑着摇摇头“如果是来对付你的，你肯定抓不到的。我真的没事，以前学滑板的时候摔的比这惨多了。”  
他话锋一转，挑着眼角开起玩笑。  
“我英雄救美你感动吗！”

李赫宰抵着他的额头吻了又吻，呢喃道“以后不许这样，我死了也不能让你出事。”

李东海知道这是在心疼自己，也不说答应，只笑着搂住李赫宰的脖子回吻。

部队来的人是李赫宰以前的部下，他正好在休假，接到消息先赶过来了。没想到一来正撞见他们特种兵中的ace抱着一个人吻得正深情，惊的眼珠子差点瞪下来，瞠目结舌不知道说什么好。  
最后还是李赫宰先察觉到动静，给人重新披上外套才转过来。  
“看什么，我的omega好看吗？”

杨韬一哆嗦，脚后跟一磕给李赫宰行了个军礼“报告大队长！大队长的男朋友全市第一omega！是天上降临人间，不食人间烟火的仙子！全世界只有大队长才能……”

李赫宰忍无可忍。  
“你闭嘴。”

“是！大队长夫人下！午！好！”

李东海埋头到李赫宰胸前，耳朵红的快滴出血。还不如直接杀了他，这也太羞耻了。  
李赫宰拍拍人后颈安慰，出声阻止自己手下的兵接着调戏自己的宝贝。  
“差不多可以了，你想拉练？”

“不敢不敢，嘿嘿，哥咱们直接回部队吗？”

“嗯，先回去一趟吧。”

路上李东海就已经昏睡过去，刚刚那一场惊心动魄的浩劫可把他吓得不轻，虽然表现得足够坚强但到底是个omega，等车开进军区的时候李东海窝在李赫宰怀里睡得正香，手指死死地攥着他的衣袖。  
李赫宰看着人安静的睡颜，又想起那危急关头没有一点犹豫冲上来的身影。他心里一热，又低头去吻睡梦中的人。  
“赫宰哥，您父亲也……对不起打扰了我五分钟之后再过来。”  
杨韬简直要哭了，他今天怎么这么点背，两次撞上他们大队长跟男朋友亲密。他不会被灭口吧。

“等我十分钟。”李赫宰毫不在意，戳了戳李东海的脸颊落下细细密密的吻。  
“海海，醒醒，我们到军区了。”

李父正在办公室坐着，出事的是自己儿子他当然着急。见到李赫宰好好走进来悬着的心才放回肚子里，看清身后的李东海却又沉下脸。  
“你可真是把他惯上天了，军队这地方也敢带他来。”

“出事的时候东海也在，有些事情可能看的比我早。”李东海揉了揉刚睡醒就被李父吓一跳的小孩，低声嘱咐“你去跟杨韬上药，胳膊上的伤还是好好处理一下。”

待李东海走后李赫宰才落座，淡淡开口将事情经过说了一遍。李父听完沉默一阵，上下打量一番李赫宰。  
“没伤着？”  
“没大碍，亏了东海撞了一下那辆车。”李赫宰想来还是后怕，不知道该说自己和李东海谁命大。

当天晚上得到消息的金希澈从家里杀了过来，差点一拳揍到李赫宰脸上。李东海眼睛一转捂着手臂吱哇乱叫吵吵自己难受，这疼那也疼，吓的两个alpha立马安静下来。  
金希澈抱着弟弟查看伤口，黑着脸瞪向李赫宰“你也是真厉害，部队出来的alpha得靠omega救。”

李赫宰也沉下脸，金希澈这话直接捅进他心里去。李东海赶紧扯着嗓子叫唤，一边喊一边挤出两滴眼泪，嚷着自己疼要吃止疼药。  
金希澈明白弟弟这是不满自己拿李赫宰撒气呢，不情不愿地缓和语气。  
“没听见他说疼啊，去拿药。”

李赫宰走远还能听到兄弟俩在那边拌嘴。  
“哥你干嘛凶他！”  
“我说错哪句了，你看你这摔的！”  
“是我自己冲上去的。”  
“你以为我不准备骂你了是不是？就你能耐，你干脆去当兵得了。”  
“我才不当兵，我家有一个当兵的了。”  
“你还跟我顶嘴？说你多少次了不要管不该管的事，我看你就是没吃亏。”  
“什么叫不该管！那我要是不冲上去赫宰就玩完了！救人一命胜造七级浮屠！”  
“你是不是想气死我，你是过来结婚过日子的还是来出家的？”  
“那我也没事嘛！”  
“等你有事就晚了！！”

吵到最后李东海一跺脚“你还骂我！我今天出了这么大的事都不安慰我，你就是不疼我了！”

金希澈气极，一巴掌拍在李东海屁股上“我看你是想挨揍，我还得怎么疼你。”  
李东海小嘴一撇，吧嗒吧嗒掉两颗眼泪。  
金希澈立刻投降“行了行了小祖宗我错了，我不骂他也不说你了行不行？”

李东海嘿嘿一笑，满意了。

因为李东海跳车救李赫宰这事，李赫宰爸妈最近看李东海的脸色也好看不少，况且事后听说那辆救了李赫宰的机车足足价值几百万，是李东海的宝贝。  
他们原本也不是讨厌李东海，只是觉得不合适。不过经这一事也想开了点，翻遍全市可能也找不到第二个像李东海这样真敢在那种时候出手救人的。  
李东海还是原来那样，在家里养伤的半个月尽量不跟李赫宰父母打照面。他无所谓李赫宰父母喜不喜欢自己了，反正李赫宰喜欢，反正他们订婚了。

说来也奇怪，上次的意外事故以后日子一下子平静下来，他出了几次门也没什么危险。随着身上的伤一点点愈合，这件事李东海也渐渐扔在脑后。每天又哼着歌抱着滑板出去玩，偶尔开机车撞坏个什么东西，要不就是跑跳着下楼跟佣人撞到，噼里啪啦碎了一地的陶瓷。  
李赫宰最近隔两天才能回来一次，每次听到这些都哑然失笑，怎么真的跟个小猫似的。  
他笑着拍拍母亲的手安慰“碎碎平安，就当保佑我吧。”

他这次回来是真的有事，首都最近要办烟花大秀，正巧赶上大选前夕。前日接到高速管理站的消息，说有一批身份可疑的人已经进到首都了，人家什么都没干，抓又不能抓，只能干瞪眼让他们进来了。  
为此李赫宰最近忙得很，可能有一段时间没法回家。他是特意来看看李东海，顺便交代几句的。

“妈您就迁就着点他吧，东海是好孩子，干嘛非让他千篇一律。”李赫宰好言相劝，多说了几句哄得李母点头答应才放心。  
李东海正在房间的阳台上坐着，他最近新换了吉他弹，为了考虑李母的想法，吉他似乎比贝斯更容易接受点，也没那么吵。  
李赫宰走过去，从身后抱住人。  
“我找了你一圈。”

李东海答应了一声，放松身体靠在人怀里。他知道李赫宰要跟自己说什么，最近市区的各个人流量多的地方都有军人把岗，烟花大秀和大选，他转念一想就明白了。  
李赫宰不断地吻他的耳朵，一点点吻到脖颈。上一次为了骗他爸妈他们早都在一起了，下楼前故意在李东海脖子上吮出吻痕。自此以后他就格外喜欢李东海的脖颈，生的漂亮，两个人亲昵的时候总是吻着吻着就吻到脖子。  
李东海偏过头，他最近正在发情期，因为李赫宰忙就没叫回来，自己打了抑制剂。李赫宰这么一撩拨，他觉得身上隐隐发热，赶紧偏过头避开。万一发情了李赫宰得有两三天不能离开自己，关键时刻还是别添乱了。  
“痒……”  
“嗯……我明天就回部队住了，忙完这一阵才能有时间回来。”  
李东海听着耳边的声音有些心痒，忍不住转过身和人交换吻。只听李赫宰顿了顿，又道。  
“你要是想我，我给你留了几件衣服…”

“我才不想你！就你那木头味儿一点劲都没有，留不留都一样的。”

李赫宰危险的眯起眼，看看给李东海惯的，口无遮拦什么都敢说。  
他一下子放开信息素，雪松好像长了手一般把李东海牢牢压住，他凑到李东海耳边反问“都一样？”

“别…我错了，你收起来…你收起来……”李东海本就因为发情期敏感，被alpha的信息素一勾腿都软了，眼睛也有些湿润。  
他本来以为发情期快结束了没什么事，没想到低估了生理本能。  
李赫宰这才意识到什么，反复在李东海腺体磨蹭，察觉到那里微微发热终于确认。  
“你发情期？”

李东海难堪的点点头。  
刚刚还仿佛有了实质的雪松一下子消失的无影无踪，若不是空气中残留余味，根本想不到刚刚那雪松是怎样环抱住李东海的。  
李赫宰蹭蹭他“要我帮忙吗？”

李东海抿嘴，倒也没到那种程度，但是……他抬起头，脸颊已经染上粉红。  
“你明天没法留下来。”

“那我简单帮你一下。”李赫宰打横抱起人回屋。  
李东海还没明白怎么回事便被轻轻放进床褥中，李赫宰随即欺身压上来。  
“时间紧任务重，下次不会这样放过你了。”

李东海懵懵懂懂的看李赫宰，他对这个是一点经验都没有。以前都是有专人记着他的日子，到日子前打抑制剂的，除了刚分化他几乎没受过苦。  
所以他根本没明白，简单帮一下是什么意思。

“唔…”  
李赫宰难得急迫地吻住李东海，刚收起的信息素又缓缓铺开，没一会身下人的呼吸就变得急促，嘤咛着推他的胸膛。  
“不行…我有打抑制…”  
“嘘……”李赫宰在人身上捏了一把“它没抑制啊。”

李东海脸更红，他只是有一点想要，毕竟只是发情期的余韵，只要没人撩拨他也就过去了。  
眼下李赫宰就是不准备放过他。  
他还没完全准备好，但是好像也不需要准备什么。

李赫宰埋在他脖颈处流连，动情地抚摸过他全身，强硬地钻进他裤子中揉捏起来。李东海仰起头，泄出几声断断续续的呻吟，迷蒙间衣服被人脱下来，赤身裸体滚进被子里。  
甜甜的蛋糕香味混进了雪松之中，李东海紧张地抱紧胸前的人，胸膛上的点点红痕都是他留下的。李赫宰眼里好像燃了两团火，视线接触一刹那将他也点燃起来。  
李赫宰吻了下他的唇“这次将就一下，等下次，跑不了你的。”

“呃…~”李东海一下子夹紧两腿间的头，长这么大都未被别人触碰过的地方刚刚侵入一根手指，他皱起眉，却觉得身体深处有更多的热潮向下涌入。  
Alpha低低的笑，口中吐出让他脸红的话。  
“海海，你流了好多水，我手都湿了。”

李赫宰明明平时不是这样的！！  
李东海简直要羞死，可李赫宰越这样说他就越兴奋，连前端都溢出清液。  
李赫宰自然也注意到了，抹了把体液塞到李东海口中“喜欢？”  
“我没有……不要，啊！别……”

李赫宰附身吻住他的唇，另一手在李东海下身飞速进出，每一次的抽插都带出大量的热潮喷溅出来，屋内响起一阵水声。

“啊……嗯赫…慢一点……”

李赫宰轻笑着吻他，又在透着粉色的胸膛轻咬“这还跟我说不用呢？床单都湿了。”

他抽出手甩了甩，手腕都有水渍。李东海察觉到他离开不满地睁开眼“你干嘛去。”

李赫宰继续手上的动作，吻遍李东海的身体，最后凑到他耳边低低的说些让人脸红心跳的下流话，把有些发情的omega羞的眼泪都溢出来。

旖旎气氛散去后，雪松和香甜蛋糕早已缠在一起。李东海躺在湿着的床单里不舒服，嫌弃的推了推alpha“我不要躺在这。”  
李赫宰笑出声“都是你自己的你嫌弃什么，我还没让你帮我呢，就先支使我了？”

李东海被高潮蒸红的脸蛋此时显得更娇，估计是性事过后困了，眯着眼睛就真的来摸他。  
“那我帮你…”

“下次留着一起吧，让我把这次也讨回来。”李赫宰把人抱起来洗澡，李东海心想下次哪有这么快，随口就答应了。  
躺在干燥温暖的被褥里，枕着李赫宰的胳膊，李东海没一会就开始犯困。李赫宰这时却突然来了精神。  
“都一样？”  
“你这个狗男人怎么这么记仇…”李东海困的都快糊涂了，想也不想张口就来。  
“我都被你…了，你怎么还记着这个。”

“被我什么了？”李赫宰打定主意逗逗他，困得像只冬天火炉旁小憩的猫，真可爱。  
李东海真的困了，糊里糊涂的开口“被你欺负了…不是狗男人行吧，好，好哥哥…困。”  
李赫宰被那句好哥哥激的一下子兴奋，低头一看怀里宝贝已经睡熟了。他盯着人纯真的睡颜，又看了看自己涨起的某部位。

禽兽，真的禽兽。  
他妈的，就怪这个破孩子撩自己。李赫宰深吸口气吐出，暗暗下定决心日后非得从李东海身上把今天遭的罪全部讨回来。

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
